fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Olivia's Treasures
Olivia and her friends walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Mickey was covering Olivia's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Olivia asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Mickey said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Mickey closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Mickey uncovered Olivia's eyes. Olivia gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Fievel. "Oh, guys! You are the best!" Olivia exclaimed happily and gave them all a hug. Olivia then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Olivia then said "Why, Fievel, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Olivia then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Hiram in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed in shock. The others hid quickly. Bumblebee was a few feet behind Hiram. The young Autobot had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Hiram said angrily. Olivia bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Hiram demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Olivia said. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Olivia, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Hiram shouted. "He would have died!" Olivia said. "One less mortal to worry about!" Hiram cried. "You can't treat me like a child!" Olivia said heatedly. "You don't even know him!" Olivia shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Hiram roared. "They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" That did it for Olivia, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Olivia gasped. Bumblebee and the others gasped as well. Hiram looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his Keyblade and turned to Bumblebee. The young Autobot screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Hiram shouted. "Please, Master Hiram! Have mercy!" Bumblebee cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Olivia shouted. Hiram then turned back to Olivia. "Have you lost your senses completely, Olivia? He's a mortal mouse! You're an immortal mouse!" Hiram shouted. "No, I haven't. It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Olivia shouted. "So help me, Olivia, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Hiram threatened. Olivia's friends couldn't take anymore of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hiram shouted angrily. Bumblebee yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Mickey added. "You old jerk!" Minnie shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Ariel addded. "You have no heart at all, Hiram!" Zim sneered. Bumblebee looked nervous and Hiram was furious. "THAT'S IT!! You pushed me too far! Bumblebee and you seven are BANISHED from the Magical Realm until the end of your days!" Hiram shouted. Olivia and her friends gasped. "No we didn't!" Ariel protested. "Exile?!?" Bumblebee whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" He sobbed hysterically. "And, Bumblebee, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!" Hiram shouted. Bumblebee whimpered and hid behind Olivia's friends. "NO! We are staying here forever and you know it!" Minnie cried "That's not fair!" Olivia shouted. Hiram's Keyblade glowed. Bumblebee and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Olivia's pleas, Hiram destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade! He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Olivia shouted. But It was too late. The statue was destroyed and Olivia started to cry, saying, "How could you?!" Olivia began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home, again. Category:Fan Fiction